Love?
by candylover121
Summary: Ben and Rook get a new teammate. Does Rook fall in love with this human?
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. The day I am going to meet new team. Oh sorry let me explain, I am what's called a plumber. A plumber is like a police man but for aliens. But that does not mean all plumbers are aliens, some are human like me. I graduated Plumber Academy three years ago, and had a team for those three years. Then my boss had the brilliant idea of transferring me to a team in Bellwood. So looks like I'm going to have to start all over again.

Oh looks like I'm here. I hopped off of my motorcycle and took of my helmet and headed to a building saying Max's Plumbing. I walked in still holding my helmet, and when I opened the door I saw a man at least in his 60's who had white hair, and wearing a red-flowered shirt with white pants behind the counter.

"May I help you?" he asked.

"Uh… I'm looking for a guy named Max," I said.

"Well that's me, what can I do for you?"

"I'm suppose to meet my new team"

"Oh so you're Victory, well you probably already know who I am," he said sticking his hand out for me to shake which a gladly did. He told me to come back so I can see the base. And one of the entrances just so happened to be in a bathroom.

He pushed some buttons, and then we started to go down. Once the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, I saw a bunch of monitors and weapons. There were two floors, the one I am on right now is ring-shaped with a railing around the edge, and the other one is underneath the top one.

"The boys should be getting here any minute," Max stated as he sat down at main monitor. As I walk down the stairs I hear the elevator. I watch the people in the elevator come out. One of them had long brown hair, green eyes, pale skin, and quite skinny. He had a white jacket with green stripes and a number 10, and brown pants with pockets to the knees. As for the other one was tall, with periwinkle-blue colored fur, black and white markings in his face, and pointed ears. He also seems to have on blue-black Proto-Tech Armor with a Proto-Tool on the back.

"Hey Grandpa," said the brown-haired one, "Uh, Grandpa, who's this?"

"This is Victory your new teammate"

The brown-haired boy looked shocked and a bit mad, and the tall one looked shocked to but happy.

"Victory, this is Ben and Rook," he said pointing to the brown-haired one as Ben and the tall one as Rook.

The brown-haired boy, or Ben, just so happened to be a bit mad. But maybe bit was an understatement. It looked like he was arguing with Max, but then I noticed the tall one, Rook disappeared. I stood there watching Ben yell at Max about how he didn't want another teammate.

"Don't worry it will take some time for Ben to get used to you"

The voice made me jump, I turned around and saw who the voice belonged to.

"Yeah, and it'll take me some time to get used to a new team to," I replied to Rook.

He nodded in confirm, "Well I'm glad we got a new teammate. We needed a change around here," he said patting me on the back.

I just noticed I was blushing. Was I blushing the entire time, or just when he made skin contact with me? I heard Max give Ben a mission.

"What's the mission?" asked Rook.

"To take a look around the city to see if anything wrong happens, but we have to take her with us," he said glaring at me.

In response I just rolled my eyes at his immaturity, and headed out of the base and to a truck.

"Here's the truck"

"Come on let's just get this over with," said Ben.

Rook got into the driver's seat while Ben said with harshness, "Are you coming or not?"

"Hm, oh, do you guys mind if I take my own way?"

"Gladly!" said Ben hopping into the passenger's seat.

"Not at all, but may I ask how are you going there?" asked Rook while glaring at Ben's rudeness.

I put on my helmet and the usual thing happened. My suit started to come on me, and in the back pants pocket was a cube with a button inside of it. Of course, I pushed the button, and my motorcycle started to form. I looked at the boys who were looking at me and my motorcycle in amazement.

"Cool huh?" I smirked at them through the shield of my helmet, "Well we better get going, we got a mission to do, don't we?"

I hopped on my motorcycle and started the engine. Also I heard the truck come to life to. We started to head out of the garage, and into the city with my new team.

A/N: Hey this is my first fanfic! I hope you guys like it, and I DO NOT own Ben 10 but I do own Victory. Sorry if I made any typos, or got my facts wrong, I don't know everything about Ben 10 but I know the basics.


	2. Chapter 2

On my motorcycle I drove around the city while Ben and Rook drove in the truck. So far so good, I thought, but this was getting boring. There was no action, nothing. Then I remembered about the underground alien city I learned in Plumbers Academy, but there was one problem, I had no idea where this city was. Well I knew it was underground, but I didn't know where the entrance was. I remembered that I connected my plumber badge to my helmet. I quickly got in contact with Rook's plumber badge.

"Hello?" I heard a familiar lovely voice, WAIT LOVELY!? When did I, Victory Avvad Mancer, call someone's voice lovely.

"Hey Rook it's me, Victory," I replied.

"Oh, hello Victory is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering where the entrance to Undertown is?"

"Why do you need to know?" said a familiar voice that I would pretty much hate for all eternity.

"I wasn't talking to you, Ben, I was talking to Rook," I said with just as much hatred.

"Uh may I ask why do you need to know? Magister Tennyson told us not to," Rook said kindly.

"Actually he didn't say we couldn't, he just said to take a look around the city, right?"

"Yeah, but, well it wouldn't hurt to take a check down there too. Okay then, just follow Ben and I"

"'Kay"

I slowed down a bit so they could take the lead.

Undertown. A place full of alien creature that lived on earth, under the city Bellwood. It had hundreds, maybe thousands, of houses and buildings. I took in the site of it all, all the different aliens, stores, items, and foods here.

"Wow," I breathed out.

I saw Ben going over in line to get some sort of food. Rook and I just stood on the sidelines waiting for Ben. But then I noticed how long the line, and I wasn't going to wait in for this doofus. So I started to walk away from Rook, which oddly I didn't really want to go away from Rook but if it means getting from the idiot then yeah sure.

"Wait where are you going?" my revonnahgander friend asked, "Shouldn't we wait for Ben?"

"Well didn't you see how long that line is? And besides don't you think mister 'I saved the universe million times' can protect himself, besides he has the Omnitrix. So you coming?"

He paused to think for a minute then shortly agreed. We walked around Undertown for hours, he showed me all the stores Ben and him wreaked, or just Ben. We ended up laying on a roof looking up at the ceiling. We were talking about everything, he told me about his training, family, home planet, etc. I told him about my family, training, team, and the story on why I decided to become a plumber.

"I was 7 years old at the grocery store with my mother, when all of a sudden the was this huge crash. I saw that the one whole side of the store was nothing but rubble. Out of the rubble was this huge alien beast at least ten feet tall and ten wide. It had sharp teeth, slits for nose, spikes at the end of its tail, and red beady eyes. I remember is look at me like I was his target, he then charge at me. I kept running and running till I got to a dead end, he stalked me, his prey. Then this guy came in a white, black, and red suit with a gun. He shot it a few times and with others they all captured the alien and took it somewhere. I asked who was he and he told me about the plumbers and aliens and everything. From that day forth I promised myself I was going to become a plumber," I told him.

"Wow," he breathed.

"Mmm," I responded while snuggling closer to him, putting his arm around me. At first he was a little shocked so I pulled away or at least tried to. His arm around my waist while my head was on his chest. It felt so right like this, the way we were it was like he was my missing puzzle piece, and I could stay there for ages. Soon after we fell asleep.

A/N: New chapter yeah! Please comment what you think and you can private message me if you have any ideas yourself. I do NOT own Ben 10 but I do own Victory.


	3. Chapter 3

"Victory, Victory," said someone's voice softly.

"No five more minutes Mom"

"Victory I'm not your mother, I'm Rook," he chuckled.

"Ugh," I moaned, "Where are we?"

"We must have fallen asleep on a roof in Undertown"

I opened my eyes to take a look around at my surroundings, which was a view of Undertown and next to me was Rook with an arm wrapped around my waist. I really didn't want to move his arm, but we got to get back to our homes. I sort of nudged his arm and he muttered sorry with his face all red. I started to get up and stretch, as I can see that Blonko got up to.

"What time is it?" I questioned.

"5:27"

"Wow that's early, we should start heading home"

"Yeah," he paused for a moment, "Wait where's Ben?"

"Eh, he probably turned into some alien to get home"

Now we were in the truck heading to my place. The whole car ride was very awkward, so awkward that you could take a knife and not even make a scratch. I was in relief when we arrived at my apartment, but I didn't want to get out and Rook didn't say anything.

"Bye," we said simultaneously. Rook and I both turned beat red after that. I hopped out of the truck and waved goodbye before I went inside. From the lobby, to the elevator, and then to the door of my apartment I went. Inside was a small kitchen, two bathrooms, one bedroom, and a living room in the middle. I immediately went to my bedroom, which was white walls with black bed sheets, a closet, and a desk in the corner. Dropping all my things, I went to go take a shower and do the usual. Dressed in neon blue shorts and a white tank top I fell into a dreamless sleep with my last thought on a certain revonnahgander.

Waking up with the sun shining in your face isn't the best way to wake up. I groaned at myself for forgetting to close the curtains. I took a look at my clock, which read 8:37. Well if I'm up I might as well get ready for the day. Now in the kitchen making myself cereal in white and red skinny jeans, a black tank-top underneath a navy blue hoodie.

_Ding! Dong!_

Huh, a little strange for someone to stop by cause no one really does. Before I opened the door I checked though the peep-hole to see who it was. And there was my periwinkle furred friend, Rook Blonko, holding my Cube?! I quickly unlocked the locks so I could see why he had my Cube.

"Uh, hi Victory, um, you sort of left your Cube in my car, so, uh, here," said Rook quite nervously.

"Oh thanks Rook, you, uh, want to come in?" I said taking the Cube from him.

"Sure" I opened the door wider for him. I placed my Cube on the coffee table, and asked him if wanted something to drink which he said no to. But I got myself one.

"So did you see Ben yet?" I questioned.

"Oh yeah, I saw him when I was at HQ to see if we had any missions. He got mad at first, but then accepted it," he blushed for some reason. Hm?

"Really? Wow"

"Why don't you like Ben?"

I sighed at that question, "Well Ben was being rude to me, and I wasn't going to do nothing while someone was being mean to me."

"Ben will start to like you, he just needs some time to get used to having a third partner. Just ignore him."

"Okay, I'll try," I promised. After that we left that topic and started to talk about random things. But all good days must come to an end. We said goodbye to each other and I don't think he left my mind once all day.

**A/N: Hey it's me again I really hope you guys like this chapter. I do NOT own Ben 10 but I do own Victory. Feel free to PM me or comment. Tell me if I did typos, anything wrong in the story base, and etc. **


End file.
